


Ascendancy Trilogy

by Petri808, Rando29



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29
Summary: The third installment is now postedHaving to be in control all the time was exhausting to Natsu and all he wanted to do was find a way on his down time to let go. That's when his friend and co-worker suggest he tries out the local sex club. Give up control to a dominatrix? Eh, why not. Of course, you're not supposed to fall in love with the person... But the heart wants what it wants.Lucy on the other hand loves to be in control. It was a way to not feel helpless anymore because all the guys she's ever met wanted her to submit to them. No thank you! That is until she meets a man that has no trouble letting her take the reigns whenever she wanted to...
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Nalu Archive





	1. Change of Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally (and still is as chapters) posted in my Fairy Lemon Drops Collection in 2017. I'm reposting it as it's own story now because it's become more than a one-shot. Chapter 3 is finally finished after 3 years.

The 24-year-old blonde sets up her guest room, getting ready for her Saturday night client. This evening will be the man’s twelfth session, but who was counting? She plops down on a chair and looks at the clock, 8:20pm, he’ll be there at 9 she smiles to herself. After working in this industry for a couple of years now, this was the first time she’s looked forward to a particular client’s visits. Sure, there had been a handful of bad seeds, men who tried to push things past the rules set in the club but nothing she or the bouncers couldn’t handle. Most of the guests were just average patrons, if you will, looking for something different, a little more exciting than the typical partner was comfortable dishing out. 

But she was no typical girl. Realizing in her teen years that while she didn’t always need to be in charge, the most satisfying bedroom games for her seemed to stem from controlling the situation, unfortunately, she also quickly learned that most guys prefer it the other way around. So, her sex life ended up being few and far between. That is until she came of age and learned about the world of the dominatrix, where she could get her kicks and even better, get paid to do it. Well, not that she’d call herself a true dominatrix, she didn’t just dish out pain like they are commonly known for, no she’d use either physical or mental tricks and tools to drive these men wild. Of course, the key to this endeavor was always maintaining self-control, and never getting personally attached. 

But this guy tonight, he started out as one of her typical clientele, probably had a high demand, intense or stressful job that required a lot of concentration or control, and to unwind from such an environment, sought out the very opposite world of being dominated. And, three months ago, he had walked in for the first time, an obvious newcomer that she had to school in the do’s and don’ts of this avant-garde style. The first thing being their safe words or nicknames, hers was always “Star” and he had chosen “Dragon”, she later learned he had a small fascination with the mythical beasts, primarily the fire breathing types. If for any reason something was too uncomfortable they could simply call out the other person’s name and the action would cease. 

She had no idea what he really looked like because she required them to wear head masks to conceal their identity, but what she could discern was that he had a sweet personality, a very nice body, not to mention a ‘package’ any girl might kill for and the most gorgeous green eyes she’d ever seen. He seemed close in age to her and always treated her with the utmost respect, never rude or demeaning, simply a very pleasant demeanor. She couldn’t help looking forward to his now standing Saturday appointments. In fact, lately she’s been skirting the rules of the club, absolutely no penetration but… while her job ordinarily doesn’t include any touching with their hands or other body parts, and mostly physical punishments with tools, with him she couldn’t seem to help herself… 

Natsu walks up to her door as he usually does, knocking first before entering. She signals that it’s safe by buzzing him in from a second room where she waits. He follows the now well-known routine of putting on the mask she has laid out for him and stripping down to his boxers before knocking on the second room’s door to let her know he was ready. Lucy’s policy is the client can wear anything else they choose to bring with them, but the mask is mandatory; he just chooses to be in only his boxers since he’s too embarrassed to bring anything more, wild. As she enters the room, she sees a huge grin on the man’s face just light up. “Well hello…. Dragon…” 

By the time he left his apartment that night, he was practically giddy over getting to see her. Saturday had become his secret pleasure and he spent most of the week simply rushing through it just to get there. He didn’t know what it was about this woman that had struck his soul, but she just seemed to know exactly what would drive him utterly mad with passion. So often he found himself dreaming that his once a week trysts could become a more permanent situation but alas, it was probably a fantasy held by many of her clients. Who wouldn’t fall in love with a woman who could not only pander to your deepest desires but looked the part of a fashion model and still underneath the exterior facade you could sense the sweetness in her spirit; a total oxymoron of a doe eyed, sweet smiling, tongue pierced; if that’s all she’s marked with, whip wielding goddess. 

The sheer luck in finding her was thanks in part to a co-worker who recommended checking out the local Fairytail Club to help him unwind from their stressful job as firefighters. His friend regularly visited a blue-haired woman that catered to his odd fascination with water and ice, that maybe developed because it was the very opposite element of what they deal with daily. At first, he was hesitant, thinking that it was just an S&M club and he had no interest in being whipped and frankly assaulted; he dealt with enough pain from his day job. So, he was thrilled to learn this club was different from the typical ‘sex’ clubs in that they focused on pandering to whatever the client required; within reason of course. And this woman was adept at satisfying his desires without getting too rough. 

For the last three weeks, the sessions have taken a turn for the better, at least in his mind they have. He knows that it might be hugging the line when it comes to not just the policies of the club, but even the original rules set forth by the woman of how much physical interaction was allowed. The thing is, she was the one initiating these _‘changes’_ and hell if he was going to stop her. Last week he found out how soft her lips could be…

“Good evening Star…” his ear to ear grin giving away his excitement. _‘Holy Fuck!’_ Up till now, the woman’s outfits were black leather strapped or strapless bustier or corsets, tight mini-skirts with black fishnet stockings or leggings, sometimes studded or chained or otherwise adorned, with knee high stiletto boots; but always, always black in color. Not tonight, no tonight she’s changed it up on him donning a scarlet red, strapless leather corset, a loose, black leather skirt that was so short, her firm little derrière peeked out from the bottom edge, and the end of her stunning stems, 5-inch high stiletto’s that really accentuated her calves. 

Lucy sashays up to the young man tapping her riding crop on her thigh and smiling. His eyes following each swish of her hips with the hunger of a starving man, so much so, that he forgets himself and reaches out to grab them. Poking his chest, “Tsk, Tsk…” she wiggles her finger and raps the back of one of his hands with the tool. “You’re being naughty tonight and bad boys require punishment… Now get on the bed and cuff one of your hands to it!”

“Y-yes ma’am…” As soon as he turns to walk towards the bed, Lucy strikes his ass with the crop. “Tss…” he winces slightly from the sting but continues to climb onto the bed and cuff his left hand.

“Oh, stop your simpering, I barely hit you.” she scolds while pushing him down onto his back. After securing both ankles, she crawls over and straddles his hips, another new move on her part, while she leans forward to strap a collar and chain around his neck. His breathing almost stops for a second when her ample breasts push down against his chest. “But, I think I’ll be nice tonight and leave your right hand free… just in case.” She pulls on the end of his leash, “Now what shall our game be today…” 

The following Wednesday, Lucy readies herself in the mirror, last minute primping before her date arrives. They had met online through a blog about her favorite anime about a month ago and tonight was their forth date. It was a little uncanny how well they seemed to get along, it was almost as if they had been old friends that simply found each other again. This firefighter was such a gentleman with her but very serious and well she wouldn’t call it controlling, just cautious. She figured it had to do with his job, always having to be on alert and frankly she didn’t mind playing the damsel in distress sometimes. 

She hears the knock on her door and opens it. “Hi Natsu.”

He holds out his hand to her, smiling. “Hey Lucy, you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she adjusts the strap of her purse and takes the offer.

“You look great tonight, Luce.” He beams at the gorgeous blonde on his arm, still in awe that he managed to land such a babe.

She bushes mildly as his twinkling green eyes pulls her into its spell, “You look very handsome yourself Natsu.” 

Dinner was a simple affair for the budding couple as they laugh and converse about their week, the anime that brought them together, or just anything that pops into their thoughts. Afterwards they decide to get some drinks at a quiet little lounge, settling nicely into one of the intimately tucked, corner booths. After a couple of hours and a few rounds of drinks in them, things are starting to grow steamier than either had expected. Normally, Lucy waited until a couple of months to go any further than a good night kiss but there was just something about this guy that made the blonde wanna throw out the rule book and alcohol was making that decision much, much easier...

It didn’t take long before her dominating side revealed itself as she climbed half on his lap and his hand was riding high on her thigh in a full blown make out session. As his digits travel further under her skirt she slaps his hand gently, “Behave Natsu, there’s plenty of time for that later…” Her soft yet firm instructions evoke a spark of covetousness only his Saturday master has been able to pull out of him in recent months and he shudders at the idea that he’s found another perfect girl…

“Yes, Princess…” he whispers back, cognizant of the fact they are in a public place.

She grins while trailing her lips along his jawline, “I like that. Will you be good for your Princess and do as she asks?”

“Uh-huh…”

Lucy giggles at the idea she’s found the perfect guy for her. “That’s good, and if you behave… this Princess will reward you…” And to accentuate that notion she runs her hand against the developing bulge of his pants. “Now,” she moves his hand back to her ass, “you may hold but nothing more until I tell you. Nod if you understand.” He does. 

Doing a quick scan around the room to note there is no one nearby, the blonde untucks his shirt from his slacks and runs her hands under them, feeling around at the rock-hard muscles that flex beneath her gliding fingers, she traces lines and follows towards the cut of his pecs. Natsu’s eyes roll back as she leans in to capture his mouth with her own and moans quietly at the delicious flavors hitting his taste buds. When she pinches his hardening nipples that groan deepens. “Shh…” she scolds him and bites his lip. 

“S-sorry, Princess.”

“Do you want me to stop? Is this too much for you out in the open like this?”

“No…” his voice breathy and full of lust. “I’ll try to be quiet.”

“Good…” nibbling his ear lobe, “Cause I find this very arousing. Do you like it when I’m more excited?”

“Oh, yeah…”

Reaching into his pants she takes ahold of his throbbing member. He bites down hard on his lip, gritting his teeth and tilting his head back as she strokes it with a gentle and steady rhythm. “Such a _big_ boy Natsu…” purring like silk in his ear, her whispers only meant for his listening pleasure, “I can just imagine him spreading me wide,” she moans, “sliding in and out of my pussy dripping with our sweet nectars… so deep in my cave…” his cock trembles in her hand, “…hitting harder… and harder…” he squeezes her ass as those images flood his brain too… “and your hands… I want them groping every inch of my body. I wanna tremble in your arms from all the wonton decadence of your touch upon my skin…” feeling precum leaking over her fingers, she moans against his neck, “can you imagine it… the pressure building until you finally release all that pent-up essence…” Groaning, “Mmm…” she licks along the edge of his ear, “would you like that Natsu?” 

“Oh, Fuck yes!” his breathing is ragged. “But please,” begging, “Princess… if you keep going, I’m gonna cum right here!”

Lucy stops stroking and removes her hand, “We wouldn’t want that yet. Shall we continue at my apartment?” 

“Yes. Please Princess.”

“Very well.” Stroking his cheek, “You’ve been a good boy and I think you deserve your reward.”

They walk the few blocks back to her apartment. Along the way, Natsu is still in shock at what just happened. She turned him into putty in such a short period of time! “Lucy, c-could I ask you something?”

“Sure Natsu.”

“How did you do that? I mean, how did you figure out my triggers so quickly?”

She shrugs her shoulder, “Maybe because I observe and learn people’s personalities to help me in my writing.” Of course, she wasn’t gonna tell him the truth about her weekend job, the idea of a sex club worker might scare him away and with their relationship going so well there was no way she wanted to risk that.

“Hmm, well you’re definitely… really, really good at it.” 

Squeezing his hand, “Thanks, I appreciate that. Not too many guys like, you know, letting the girl control things.”

Grinning, “I’d let you control me anytime…”

The second they reach the sanctity of her third-floor apartment, Lucy pins Natsu against the wall rubbing her thigh against his groin and caressing his cheek. “Be a good boy for me and wait on the couch…” she nibbles his ear, “I’m gonna change in the bedroom to something more comfortable…”

“Mmmm…” he groans, “Anything for you Princess.”

She taps his cheek and sashays out the room leaving the man to wonder what was gonna happen next. As he sits fidgeting on her couch he looks around the apartment noting that it looks like a typical female’s abode though more on the trendier side. Black leather sofa and love seat with an oval shaped glass coffee table and flat screen tv hooked to what seems to be a karaoke machine. The room was separated from an average sized kitchen by an island with three high backed bar chairs, and there appeared to be an adjacent dining area that had been converted into more of an office space. On a glass, L shaped desk was a pink laptop, printer and a couple of books sitting on it. Next to the desk was a bookshelf containing several volumes and what appeared to be reams of papers, maybe her manuscripts, he wonders. 

A distinct sound of an opening door causes him to turn around in his seat. Standing in the dimly lit frame is what he can only describe as that woman you’ll see in the pinup mags but will never actually meet in person. He gulps at the sight of the black lace of her negligee, all the curves of her buxom figure easily seen through the sheer material, including the fact there was nothing beneath it. Perky nipples poke through the fabric taunting his mouth, he starts to drool, his eyes zero in on something shiny near her midsection and widen as it drifts lower at the smooth skin of her sex, devoid of any hair… _‘Damn’_ She looks so virginal yet he knows, you can’t judge this book by its cover. But something else creeps in to his mind, this woman’s profile looks a lot like someone else he knows, it couldn’t be… In this city of over 100,000 residents, what was the likelihood or luck of running into her on the outside? 

Dangling a pair of handcuffs, she beckons with her finger and he follows her commands like a love-sick puppy as she leads him deeper into the chamber and points at the bed. “Strip and get on big boy.” Once he removes all his clothing she takes them and piles it on a chair but grabbing his scarf to use in her games. Prompting him all the way to the head board, she cuffs his wrists and attaches it to a short tether and swivel ring he hadn’t noticed earlier in the headboard above his head. 

Splayed out in all his glory, Lucy can’t help but fawn over the sight of such a picture-perfect male specimen, though somewhere in the back of her mind swears she’s seen this image before but she tucks the information away. Knowing that he’s a firefighter means he must stay in peak physical condition but still, this guy obviously pays attention to his appearance. Well-developed but not overly bulky anywhere, his toned and solid muscle structures are simply beautiful to look at. She licks her lips, “Mmmm, Natsu, I must say you are just too fucking good looking…” Climbing over the prone man, Lucy takes his own scarf and blindfolds him. “Can you see anything?”

“Uhhh.” His voice strains and shudders as she grazes her lips over his ear. “No, Princess.” She pulls the negligee off and settles over his hard cock, his moan communicating volumes from the skin to skin contact; and this is just the beginning of her torture. He bites down hard on his lip as he resists the urge to buck his hips, intuition tells him to stay still or this woman is gonna punish him for it. 

Resuming her handiwork, Lucy leans over, purposely pushing her breasts against his chest while she teases his ears and neck with oral treatments. Soft velvety kisses intermingled with rougher, more firmly placed pressure; sucking or biting, with pulses of her wet muscle against his skin. She licks at a scar on his neck, the texture of her tongue over the sensitive skin elicits more trembling moans out of the man. “How’d you get this scar Natsu…” she breathes out the words between her kisses.

“Huh?” a little dazed from her spell. “I um, got it from a fight with my best friend…”

“Fighting with your best friend…” still teasing around his scar, “Such a naughty man you are… Over what?”

“Dumb reason… To see who was stronger…”

“Oh…” she moves her lip caresses to his chest, “So who won?”

When her caresses turn to bites on his nipples he loses his train of thought for a second. “Um… Fuck…” moaning, “…he did.”

She bites his nipple a little harder, “My big, strong fireman lost? That deserves punishment…”

“But it, I was only 10…” he groans from her nips that have moved to other areas of his chest.

“I see…” she purrs and scrapes her nails along his sides and scoots lower over his legs. “What about this one?” pulsing her tongue over a scar on his abdomen.

“Saving a woman when she was being mugged.”

“Aww, now that deserves a reward…”

“Rew… oh fuck!” he cries out as something wet glides over his throbbing cock. The little metal ball he senses running over his shaft is a new sensation he’s never experienced before. He doesn’t quite understand what to make of the licentious piece of jewelry until it catches on some loose folds and creates a new twist of resistance and friction. “Wow… that’s… different…” Sinking her mouth over the large appendage, Natsu moans and can barely control his bodies reaction of twisting under her control. He jerks at the cuffs holding him at bay, gritting his teeth with each palpitating stroke of her tongue. “Luce…” Bucking his hips when she swirls around the head and massages the shaft with her lips.

The blonde stops her efforts and digs her nails into his thigh hard, “Remember, you said you’d be a good boy for me…”

He winces from the pain, “S-sorry Princess…”

“Sorry isn’t good enough… You need to make it up to me.”

“H-how?” Already images of being punished or whipped or something along those lines pop in his mind. He feels her shifting on the bed, depressions in the mattress getting closer as if someone is crawling along its edge. “Lucy?” A deeper sinking on the left and right sides of his head. “What are you…” and then he smells it above him.

Kneeling over his face and using the headboard as grips, she balances her moist entrance right over his mouth, “Taste me…” she commands. 

“Yes, ma’am…” Natsu dives in with every inch of his tongue into her opening, consuming her folds and massaging her labia with his lips. It’s frustrating not being able to see what he’d doing or use his hands but damn if her nectar wasn’t the sweetest fruit he’s ever tasted before! Lucy’s nails dig into the wood and toes curl as his fondling intensifies, lavishing her sex with the most amorous and sensual caresses any man has performed on her. She tries desperately to stay in the roll of the dominant position, but that resolve is crumbling, and moans leach out of her uncontrollably. Knowing the affect, he is having on her, he can’t help but grin as he goes in for the kill, sucking the bud of her rose.

Her legs tremble and knees buckle, “Damn it!” she cries out from the voracity and pressure he creates against her sex. Unable to support her weight, she crashes against his face and his tongue slips inside her once more, flicking and plunging against her frenulum, “No!” she wants to stop him, but her body refuses to move an inch as the throes of an orgasm hit, spilling her juices all over his face. Natsu continues his fornications, riding her wave for as long as she’ll allow, which surprising to him, was several minutes. He had been sure that at some point Lucy would pull away to stay in control but that never happened. The blonde finally flops over, still twitching from such an intense session, skin vibrating from the slightest touch. When his arm grazes her side the muscles in her abdomen contract and tense up. “Don’t touch me…” she utters.

“Sorry Princess.” Still licking up what he can around his mouth and lips. “Is that what you wanted? I hope it was pleasing to you.” She can hear the grin in his tone.

“It wasn’t exactly part of my plan… that you’d be so fucking good at that.” It was amazing, no doubt about it, but it also irritated her that she lost her way. Now the blonde must figure out how to take back control… or should she? Sure, it was her preference to have ascendancy in bed but maybe with him, and direction, as he was so willing to take from her, she could let him have some leeway…

Pulling the scarf from over his eyes, she sees the burning need staring back from them. “Is everything okay, Princess?”

She reaches up and unlocks the cuffs, freeing his wrists. “I’ve decided, your job isn’t over yet.” He looks at her cautiously. “I want you to fuck me Natsu. I want you to pleasure my body and make me quiver under your touch.” Lying on her back with a pillow under her arched waist. “Now get on top of me!”

 _‘Is she for real?’_ The surprised young man hesitates before positioning himself over her length. “B-but I thought you’d be…”

“I am, now will you follow my instructions? Or shall I go back to punishing you in other ways?”

“No. I’ll do whatever you ask of me Princess.”

Lucy wraps her legs around his hips and squeezes, “Then get on with it big boy…” Natsu pushes in slow and steady through her magnificently tight canal, moaning all the way until he is seated as far he can go. She hums in delight at his girth already savoring the ride she’s about to be given. 

He leans in, hovering over breasts, lips sweeping over her nipples, “May I?”

“You may…” she purrs

“Mmmm…” Natsu can’t help but whimper at finally being able to suckle the mountainous peaks this woman possesses. Droning vibrations against her soft pliant breasts keep her cooing, and the unhurried rocking of his hips timed perfectly soothe her aching core at least for now. His hands begin to wander, brushing along her sides, even playing with the Leo zodiac symbol dangling from her taunt belly; he’s relishing in the slight groans they bring forth from the blonde. With no idea how long, he’ll be allowed to play on his own terms, he simply focuses on giving her as much pleasure as he can because ultimately satisfying Lucy is what he yearns to do. 

Bringing one of her legs up, he rests it over his shoulder to open her up even more. “You feel amazing Princess…” kissing a trail from her bosoms to her neck, sucking and caressing along the ridge of her collar bone, his teeth lightly scraping the bone making the blonde tremble. He nibbles at her bottom lip asking for and receiving entry into another warm and moist orifice. “Yummy…” he sighs in her mouth as his tongue dances with hers and she sucks on the textured appendage adding to the plethora of flavors for his buds tantalized amusement. Her tongue ring is another matter. Curious, he swirls his around the barbell noting the coolness of the metal even in the hot environment it lives in and jolts a bit when it clacks against his teeth the first time.

She chuckles at his explorations, as it is amusing but goads him into moving on by simply squeezing the inner muscles around his dick to break his attention. While lacing her fingers through his hair and dragging her nails across his scalp, she runs her tongue over his canines, then bites at his top lip, pulling it between her teeth and letting it grate over the sensitive inner lining before releasing it. Just that little move elicits a shudder from the man and provokes a response. She wants to push him to go harder but without saying so, instead using moves that will produce the same results. 

Gripping her hip to hold it still, Natsu escalates his thrusts to a medium pace, sliding out along the entire length of the shaft then pushing back in until he can go no further, lifting just a tad at the end. Her rumbling coos of contentment echo through his brain, firing off instructions at him to just take off at a sprint, but he wants to relish in this heated exchange not end it quickly. The fire burning in his loins are already threatening his work enough. But then again, it’s all about what her desires are… “Ugh… Princess… May I… go harder?”

She pulls his face down and nibbles sharply on his bottom lip and rolls her hips into his next thrust; he got the response loud and clear; permission granted. 

Sitting back on his haunches and using that amazing upper body strength possessed by many a firefighter, Natsu lifts her by her torso and places her directly in his lap, impaling her core. With his hands holding her rear securely. Lucy is taken aback at the ease of this effortless move, at how he lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all! Her eyes widen at the realization that she was about to lose any domination she once held over this man. Should she call an end to this before he can go any further or should she just give in? 

Noticing the rattled expression in her face, “Did I take it too far Princess? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, I was just surprised at how strong you are.”

He can’t help the grin rising to the surface from her compliment. “We train to lift a 200lb man and still carry them down several flights of stairs; you are a pleasure to pick up compared to that. Shall I continue…”

“MmmHmm…” she rumbles, biting her lip in anticipation and gripping to his shoulders for dear life. Staring at the flexing musculature of his arms as he boosts her up, it is a powerful reminder of what’s to come as he spears her against his shaft repeating the motion over and over, slamming so deeply into her, she can feel the reverberations against her organs; she cries out with each jab to her core. Her eyes slam shut, and nails dig deep into his flesh, threatening to draw blood at any moment as her shrieks increase in pitch and duration. Never, has this blonde been ravaged in such a way to leave her utterly speechless, but not just wordless, no, aching. She’d always been the one dishing out the pain, not receiving it. Unable to bear the brunt any longer, Lucy cries out for mercy in the only way she’s conditioned to do it in. “Dragon!” But as soon as the word dies on her lips, panic sets in and her eyes glue shut.

In an instant, Natsu halts his actions and almost drops her. “Did you just say Dragon?!”

Cringing at what just came out of her mouth. _‘What if he thinks I was fantasizing about another guy?! Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that! Shit! Shit! Shit!’_ She peeks with one eye, terrified that what she’ll see is anger, but to her surprise the look on the man’s, now pale face is shock. She opens both eyes. “Natsu, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that…”

“Star?”

Now it’s her turn to be stunned. Stammering, “Are you…. Oh my God…. You are my Saturday client! I-I, don’t know what to…” She scrambles off his lap and huddles against the headboard. “I’ll understand if you wanna leave now…”

“Lucy…”

Covering her face with her hands, the blonde is too embarrassed. She really liked this guy and it was breaking her heart at the thought of him possibly leaving. “I know it could be a little weird to date someone who works in that kind of field… I mean it’s just a side hobby for me but still…”

“Luce,” he crawls over to her and pulls her hands away from her face as tears stream down her cheeks, but her lids stay sealed. “Lucy… Please look at me…” Softening his tone as he wipes the moisture away. 

She shakes her head, “I don’t wanna watch when you walk away.”

“But…I’m not going anywhere.”

Opening her eyes in disbelief, “You’re not?”

He cradles her face in his hands, “Why would you think I’d leave just because of that?”

“Because, what I do is not normal.”

His smile softens, “Well then it’s a good thing I had a crush on both you and Star, huh?” Lifting her chin, “How lucky for me they turned out to be the same girl.”

Tears trickle down once more but this time from happiness and a sparkle returns to her eyes. She’d heard so many stories from co-workers how often relationships ended the moment they found out where they worked and while clients developing crushes was nothing new, here was a guy who liked both the fantasy persona ‘Star’ and the real Lucy. “Really?” her eyes search his expressions for any possibility his words were not truly genuine, “I-I could quit that place, it’s not like I need the money.”

“I’ll be honest, I’d prefer not to think about my girlfriend servicing other guys, even though I know the rules you follow;” _exhale_ , “but if it makes you happy, Luce, I wouldn’t make you quit.”

The sincere admission and consternation of his tone pull at her heartstrings. He really was turning into everything she had ever hoped to find some day. She sits up straight and puts her arms around his neck, “But if I have you now, I won’t need to get my fix from anywhere else.”

Grinning when he sees that spark he fell in love with returning, “Well, when you put it like that...” pulling Lucy gently down on her side, he leads her into a new make out session. 

“Natsu?”

“Yeah…” murmuring between the kisses.

“Could we go, slower for the rest of the night?”

He stops and smiles down at her, “Whatever your heart desires, _my_ Princess…”


	2. Ascendancy Interchange

_Present time:_

“…So, which movie should we pick?”

“It’s not like we’ll be paying attention, maybe an action flick with a lot of noise, but also one that’s gonna be as empty as possible.”

“Good point, I’d rather not have an audience.”

Lucy giggles, “Why my handsome dragon, don’t you wanna put on a show for some poor, lonely soul that might be going to the theater all by their lonesome?”

“ _Tch_ , no. I won’t be able to perform if I know someone else is watching.” He grabs her around the waist, “and you’re the only girl I will perform for ever again.”

“Is that a promise?”

Natsu grins, “Sorry, but you’re stuck with me Luce.”

She giggles, throwing on a smirk for more effect, “I better be the last one. Come on,” she tugs at his arm, “let’s get started.”

After picking out a movie that’s nearing the end of its box office run, they venture into the semi-dark room and find only a handful of other moviegoers scattered about the seats. Luck is with them tonight for the others are sitting up closer to the screen, so they pick a spot at the very top corner hugging a wall and wait for the lights to go down…

_Flashback:_

It’s been a year since that fateful meeting at Club Fairytail and so far, Lucy had no regrets for leaving the world of S&M behind. True, there were times she missed her friends, and she’d visit on occasion but taking a client, no that was something she’d never to do again. She had him now, the perfect yang to her yin, a divinity of flesh, and they complimented each other to the point of surrealism. All those doubts and client turned relationship stories that ended in heartache weighed less and less on her mind as time passed.

Natsu was practically living with her by this point, although his official address was still the firehouses dormitory, on any given days off, you could find him entrenched at her apartment. For a little while, Lucy had worried that being separated for as much as several days straight with little to no contact would be difficult for her to deal with. The honeymoon period still very much a part of that reasoning, the blonde wanted as much of her new stud as her body could handle. But it turned out to be the perfect set up. While he worked, she could focus on her books, and when he was off, without a doubt, all the pent-up, week-old desire made for the fieriest, most passion filled love making experiences.

He was still the more submissive of the pair, content to play the role of love slave during their sexual escapades, but now and again they’d switch roles with him taking the lead. Hell, if Lucy cared by now, she was satisfied to continue her role as master if it pleased him. And why the sudden departure from her controlling preferences? Because she came to realize it wasn’t simply being in control that made her happy. In the past she felt the need to assert her dominance in order not to lose herself to any man, especially those that sought to restrain her. But he was so willing to give up all power to her, she didn’t need to do that anymore. It was quite emancipating.

Now, their efforts were better spent on the art of love making itself, finding new and at times adventurous ways to discover each other’s hidden entreaties. Natsu started off shier at this process but Lucy never gave up on pulling fantasies out of the man and slowly but surely, he warmed to the more amorous ideas. It had been like that learning curve she had to school him on when he entered the avant-garde world they met through, starting off with easier and less exotic proposals moving towards the more risqué…

The firefighters had just finished a call to check out a suspicious amount of smoke coming from a backyard and granted the neighbors that turned in the person were known busy-body types, not well liked in the area, but the fire department was still required to go. Sure enough, the suspicious smoke turned out to be a coming from a backyard smoker. The upside to the wasted call, was the gallon bag full of freshly made brisket Natsu and fellow co-worker Gray Fullbuster were leaving with. 

As they get back into the fire truck, Gray resumes his earlier interrogation of Natsu’s current relationship. “Juvia mentioned Lucy dropped by the club last week.”

“So, what, she told me she was going to visit her friends?”

“You’re not worried she wants to go back to that life style?”

“Not really, I told her if she really wanted to, she could and besides, who are you to talk considering Juvia still works there.”

“I don’t like the idea, but Juvy’s stopped taking other clients and just works the reception now. Have you guys tried anything new lately?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Why not? We’re best friends, I ain’t gonna say anything.”

“Yeah but knowing you, you’ll find a way to tease me.”

“Is it some girly shit or something?”

“I’m not telling you, so drop it!”

Natsu turns his head to look out of the window, ignoring the fact Gray wasn’t dropping the subject. Gray didn’t need to know the details for Lucy’s club visit, and how her friend Cana had raved about a new toy she needed to try out. Years of dealing with his friend had given him the ability to tune out when necessary and this was one of those times. But that didn’t mean he had stopped thinking about the topic his friend had brought up, on the contrary, his mind seemed eager to flash back to it…

Lucy had been set up and waiting for him to come home that night, appearing more excited than usual with her new plaything. She had tested out the vibrator as soon as she had gotten home and decided it would be perfect for a new amusement. There she had been, wonderfully arranged on the bed spread, barely covered in sheer lace, and ready to be taken. Just the visuals alone were enough to have him standing at attention, so when she beckoned with her finger to come closer, he was happy to oblige, tossing his clothing along the way. But before he could lean in and ensnare her lips, she deftly put a finger to them and halted the advancement. Confused, Natsu had tilted his head, ready to respond when she pulled out the toy and put it in his hand. Instead of pleasuring herself, because that wasn’t as much fun, Lucy had wanted him to wield it. 

Natsu smirks from the passenger seat as the memories replay, _‘that had definitely been fun’_ , he chuckles to himself.

“What are you grinning like an idiot about?”

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing, you’ve got that stupid shit eating grin plastered on your face and it only means two things, either you’re looking to get into trouble, or you already found it, and based on the fact we’re just driving back to the station, I’d say it was the later.”

“ _Tch_ , you know me too well snowflake, but I still ain’t telling ya why I’m grinning.”

Two days later, Natsu’s 4-day shift was over which meant 3 days off, and 3 days of spending time with his girl. It was no surprise that despite being tired he had an extra bounce in his step, especially since he had come up with his own new fantasy to try out. It could be a long shot, the pinkette wasn’t sure if Lucy would go for the idea but as soon as he summoned up the courage to ask, he was going to try. 

He called her from the station to let her know he was grabbing them Chinese on the way home to which she was thrilled. She had been so focused on a new chapter that lunch had been forgotten and even the fact he would be coming home that night hadn’t crossed her mind. While sex wasn’t the only crux of their relationship, Natsu had to admit he was a little disheartened she probably wouldn’t be in the mood to play. Shrugging it off, he picks up dinner and heads to the apartment. 

Sure enough, when he entered there she was still hunched over the laptop. “Hey babe,” kissing her on her cheek.”

“Hi Natsu,” she turns quickly to return the kiss before going back to her typing. Without stopping her fingers, “so how was your week?”

“Oh, not too bad, no major calls.” He walks over to the kitchen and grabs two plates. “Kinda tired though cause me and Gray decided to spar this morning.”

“Who won?”

“I’d say it was a tie.”

She laughs, “You’re admitting defeat?”

“Hey! I said a tie.”

She laughs again, “I’m just messing with you. Look, I’m almost done with this chapter then we can eat cause I am starving.”

“Then, I’m gonna jump in the shower first.”

“Okay.”

“Wanna join me?”

Her fingers pause, “That is tempting…”

“I know, but you wanna finish your chapter, right?”

 _Exhale_ , Lucy turns and smiles, “I can finish it after dinner, meet you in there?” He grins before nodding and heading over to the bathroom. 

With the water cascading around, rinsing off their soapy bodies, Natsu puts his hand on her shoulders and begins to massage gently, “You’ve got some tension babe.” She tilts her head, whimpering lightly against his touch, strong fingers skillfully kneading and coaxing away her aches and pains.

“Yeah…” her breathing feathery and soft as she enjoys such a tender gesture. “Had a bit of writer’s block but I managed to break through it and get back on schedule.” His hands move from her shoulders to her neck, working the tight skin even up into her hairline. “You really are good at that…” 

He watches the muscles of her back flex and contract, reacting to his efforts, it’s such a beautiful sight as his eyes follow the line of her spine to meet the curve of her hips and perfect bottom. His mouth part slightly as her nape calls out to him, _kiss me…_ “Anything to please you my princess.” Brushing his lips along her pale flesh, “you deserve to be relaxed…” the hands that had so deftly appeased her neck and shoulders now switch to relieve other parts of her upper body, fondling and caressing, inch by inch, around her buxom curves.

Lucy unwinds, releasing all her deadline stress to wash away along with the flowing water. She leans back for more skin contact, one hand weaving around his neck as the other reaches around to grip his ass once she felt his own arousal swelling against her. Natsu responds by pushing his hips forward, burying his length between her cheeks to fuel the desire increasing from his girl. “Luce, can I ask you something?”

“Mmmhmm.” At this point, she was practically putty in his hands, her mind so caught up in hunger and the desire to soothe the dull ache mounting between her legs she would have answered to anything.

“I thought of a new fantasy I was curious to try out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah but, I don’t know how you’d feel about it.”

“Don’t be ashamed, just tell me.”

Natsu stops, exhaling as he settles his hands on her hips, “W-would you try out anal sex?”

The blonde straightens out, now that was a response she did not see coming and whatever budding stimulation he had managed to coax from her swirled down the drain. Lucy was definitely more adventurous than the average woman when it came to sex, but this was not a position she had ever considered allowing before. Not that she hadn’t been asked in the past, and in one case almost forced into. “Anal?” She squeaks.

Concerned by her tone, Natsu quickly back peddles, “That’s okay, it was just an idea, we don’t have to try it…”

“N-no, it’s just I was surprised that would be something you’d wanna try. I’ve never done it before.”

“Luce, it’s okay, if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s not something we need to do.”

“Okay…”

With his head hung, “I’m sorry babe, I totally killed the mood.”

She turns around and caresses his cheek, “now I never said that,” her eyes and voice softening, “but you’d better finish what you just started…”

A blush of the new dawn rouses Lucy who smiles and cuddles into Natsu’s frame. His body was always so warm and cozy, it made getting up more difficult when he was home for if she could simply lay there next to him all day she would gladly do so. And knowing him, his first day off he would usually sleep in, his body worn out from work and considering all the hours she had spent hunched over her computer, well, maybe lounging in bed wasn’t such a bad idea. Lucy grins, as she recalls the previous night and how to make things up to her, he had gone above and beyond to take care of her needs. _‘Best shower romp yet!’_ She smiles and closes her eyes again. 

But sleep alluded her, _‘…would you try out anal sex…’_ the notion replayed a few times as she mulled over those words, that proposal. Had she been shocked that he had come up with the suggestion or was it the idea itself that bothered her, either way, would she be willing to give it a try was the question. If Lucy was being honest with herself, the immediate answer was no, but the more she deliberated and quibbled with her own mind, eventually it swung towards a maybe; well maybe after she talks it over with someone that’s experienced in it…

“Cana!”

“Lu!”

Cana Alberona was the club’s de-facto trick master and resident play girl, always up for a good time, and someone Lucy had grown close to during her stint at Fairytail. Now while Lucy was willing to be exploratory, this girl was a thrill-seeker, attracted to both women and men, she’d take either gender as a client, but they still had to meet certain requirements. It was a bit vain, but they had to be attractive in her eyes and willing to be just as daring as her for she was not out to satisfy them but more so to satiate her own cravings.

Taking up opposite seats in a booth, Cana picks up her bottle, “So you said you had something you wanted to ask me?”

“Yeah,” Lucy whispers as she flags down a waitress, “Natsu asked me about something I’ve never tried before.” After receiving her cocktail, the blonde continues. “He wants to try out anal and I don’t know if I wanna try it.”

“Why not?”

“Look I’ve heard it can be painful or really uncomfortable, especially the first time, that doesn’t exactly make me excited; I used to dish out pain, not take it.”

The brunette chuckles, “I won’t lie to you, it can hurt regardless if you use a good lube, but I swear girl, once the initial pain wears off it feels pretty good.”

 _Sigh_ , “You’re not helping…”

“Think back to the first time you had sex, that had some pain didn’t it? Anytime you’re stretching out muscles not used to being strained, of course it’s gonna hurt. But just like your pussy, your ass hole gets used to it.”

“Geez could you be more graphic.”

“What, want me to sugar coat it?” Lucy shakes her head, “It’s up to you, I have a feeling Natsu’s not gonna press you about the topic, but I suggest you give it a shot. Make sure you have a good lubricant, he could also do things like use his fingers to gradually stretch you out, or you guys can go straight for the prize; just have him go nice and slow to give your ass hole time to adjust around his dick.” She takes another swig, “in the shower works too, helps with the friction, and the clean up afterwards.”

“Clean up?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? Think about what comes out of that hole Lu.”

“Oh…” wince, “right…”

“It ain’t gonna kill ya, and if you end up hating how it felt, just don’t try it again.”

Lucy props her head with her hand, “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course, I am! By the way,” Cana leans in, “does your boy-toy have any hot co-workers he could introduce me to?”

Lucy taps her chin, “well there is one guy you might like that recently transferred into the station, he wears glasses but even I’ll admit he’s sexy and kind of a flirt which is right up your ally,” giggling, “Natsu was gonna deck him when he tried to pull some moves on me…”

Later that evening after the bar, the blonde tries to relax in a nice steamy bath while considering Cana’s suggestions. _‘Maybe, no, mmm… I don’t think so… Ugh, I don’t think I’m ready to allow that yet…’_

A few more months pass by for the blissful young couple as they settle more and more into the comfortable, normal life of domestication. It sometimes strikes Lucy how easily this transition had been, as if some string had been pulling them both towards this fate all along, they were almost too perfect for each other, and even she couldn’t envision her life without him in it anymore. Of course, it wasn’t just the sex that made her feel that way, but the almost blinding connection they shared. How ironic that she took that job at Fairytail thinking ascendancy would make her happy, and in the end, it was giving up some of that control that lead to her greatest bliss. 

Lucy had avoided bringing up the subject of losing her backdoor virginity but the more Natsu catered to her every desire, every new game she threw at him, well maybe, it was only fair she do the same. ‘ _Sigh, I’m so torn, to relent on something I’m really not interested in trying… though he rarely asks for anything… What if he offered me something in exchange… Yeah, like if he agreed to something that would seriously take him out of his comfort zone too.’_ She grins, _‘Public sex…’_

“Natsu,” Lucy calls from the bathroom, “do you wanna take a shower with me?”

“Every chance I get!” he answers back from the couch

Laughing, “Weirdo.”

“You created this junky.”

“Touché,” she chuckles, “then get your sexy ass in here!”

After stripping off all their clothes, Lucy pulls Natsu closer and squeezes the ass cheeks she’s come to admire. He had mentioned that between calls when they have nothing to do, working out and staying in shape is a priority for the firefighters, which works out well when they try out difficult positions. For his part, Natsu has a knack for ascertaining her likes and dislikes, often to the point she doesn’t have to do as much directing and just enjoys the ride. But, even though he might appear in the driver’s seat, it’s all to do with pandering to her wants and needs.

She backs up against a wall taking him with her, a cue that she wants him to take the lead. He parts her thighs as he licks his fingers and gently toys with her budding petals, meanwhile pressing soft kisses along her mounds. Her breathing trembles lightly, wispy, with a touch of moan to it, body shifting to his ministrations. But as much as she wants to surrender and push for more, there was something she needed to ask him before it became too steamy. “Natsu…”

“Yeah…” 

“I was thinking, did you still wanna try out anal?”

He stops playing and looks to her face, “Luce, if you don’t want to…”

“I’m… a little nervous about the pain but…” _exhale,_ she looks down at the floor unable to meet his gaze, “How about a fantasy exchange? I’ll do this if you agree to try sex in public.”

Natsu pauses for a moment, now Lucy’s daring but he never thought such an exhibition was in the realm of possibilities, and she couldn’t mean like a full-on show in front of others, right? He didn’t think he’d be able to perform in that kind of situation. With hesitation in his voice matching her own timidity, “That sounds fair… Are we doing this now?”

“If you want to, I’ve got the lube.”

He rests his forehead against hers. This must be the first time he’s ever seen her so reluctant, so self-conscious and while that hadn’t been his intention to cause, he had to admit, it made her that much more heavenly in his eyes. _Sigh_ , “Luce, it’s really up to you, I’ll still love you no matter what you choose.”

“You’ve never used those words before…” she mutters quietly under her breath, a little too surprised to do anything more than mumble, “you already think you, love me?”

“Did I…” shaken himself that it slipped out, “Yeah, I think, I do.”

Lucy grows teary, “you think? Natsu, don’t toy with…”

Cupping her face and forcing her gaze back to him, “I’m not messing with you Luce, I know I love you, I-I just hadn’t planned on saying it like this.” His smile brightens, “Cuddled in bed, maybe over a candlelight dinner, or on the Ferris Wheel would have been a hell of a lot more romantic.”

“You’re so silly sometimes!” But she smiles back, “It’s okay, I’m falling in love too,” and runs her fingers over his lips, “now, make me drip for you...”

 _Grin_ , she’s didn’t have to ask him twice. Thanks to some recent renovations in this Japanese inspired bathroom, Natsu lifts Lucy up onto an elevated ledge designed to hold her seated weight, he kneels with her legs draped over his shoulders and proceeds to dine on the tender flesh of her junction, tongue prospecting amongst the folds, sucking and nibbling as if taste testing a delicacy. Maybe it was the significant change to their status, he didn’t know, but tonight, this entrée was exceptionally delicious. 

Each stroke of his tongue elicited an uproar of tingling throughout her nervous center and all converging at the nestled core, the fault line ready to rupture while it salivates for the main course to fill its pit. Lucy’s thighs clench around his head as the throbbing swells and multiplies, threatening to engulf every inch of her body and turn her mind into a blend of unrecognizable matter. She tries desperately to hold out over the looming eruption, but the fingers toiling away inside of her are unrelenting and her eyes squeeze shut in anticipation. 

Suddenly a cool rush of air bites at her nether region, and for a spilt second her brain freezes until something larger and significantly hotter replaces the fingers to finish the job. A strangled gasp lodges in her chest as her orbs pop open to find Natsu had slipped his dick in, grinding at her hypersensitive entrance and creating that last bit of friction to send her careening over the edge. He pins her back to the wall careful to create a buffer between her head and the hard surface, reducing his thrusts to a mere abrading while still leaving his dick buried deep as her garbled cries echo in the enclosed room. 

When her body goes limp and head drops onto his shoulder, he moves to withdraw from her body, but she tightens her legs around his waist. “Grab the lube,” she whispers, her voice still strained and worn.

“Are you sure?” Lucy nods, nuzzling against the crook of his neck. Natsu puts her down and grabs the bottle, turning on the water at the same time. He doesn’t want to let on how nervous he is about trying this out, at first the idea sounded exciting but when she mentioned the pain involved, it was something he had thought of, and putting her in any kind of pain is not something he looked forward to. Part of him wanted to call it off, but there was a small part, a bit selfish, that was curious to see how it felt, so he steeled himself into the role of seducer once again, prompting her under into the waterfall shower. “I want you warm and relaxed, Luce,” his voice heady and low, “I love seeing the water glistening over your skin.”

Lucy smiles and caresses his cheek before stepping into the streaming steam to perform for her man. Using her hands like a washcloth, she glides them over her arms and body, slowly, seductively, paying close attention to her breasts, her neck, wherever she wants his emerald orbs to follow, through her hair, slicking it down to drip behind her; his eyes chase those water trails along the curve of her back and sumptuous rear. She stays focused on her task when she hears the pop of a cap opening and the sound of liquid being squeezed from a bottle. 

A few moments later, hands unite with her hips and pull it back gently from the full cascade of the shower, her hands quickly reach out to the grab bars along the walls, placed conspicuously for such romps, to brace for what’s to come. “J-Just go slow, okay Natsu? If it’s too painful, I’ll use my safe word.”

“Okay.”

He coats his fingers in more lubricant and rubs the viscous liquid all around the opening, truth be told he had no plans to stick them into the hole, somewhat worried about his nails nicking the delicate area amongst other reasons, so instead he spreads her cheeks as best he can and pushes a few globs inside hoping that would be just as effective. Adding a bit more to his already coated dick, he lines up, tip ready to push through with the slightest of efforts. For her part, Lucy focuses on evening out her breathing and trying to relax the muscles of the area. Easier said than done. As soon as skin contact is made, her body tenses, clamping down like a guard protecting a cell. 

Natsu holds his position but reaches around with one hand to gently tease her clit and try to refocus her attention on something that does give her pleasure, the breath she had been unconsciously holding, rushes out as the more mollifying stimulation deflects her mind back into satisfaction mode. Keeping his fingers at their task, he pushes the head through the constrictive entrance; Lucy screams out, toes curling as her fingers grip to the bars like a vice, body threatening to twist away, and head dropping as she bites down hard on her top lip. “Shit are you okay??”

She nods, “j-just give me a moment…” Seconds pass by as she wills her muscles to relax, and slowly but surely, the feeling of tension eases up a little. “Keep going… but slow.”

How slow he wasn’t exactly sure so to put all his efforts on what he is doing, both hands go back to her hips, giving two control points to regulate the speed. Inch by anguished inch he slides through, cautiously watching for anymore signs he should stop. He can see her face still grimacing, eyes clamped shut, and lips trembling to hold back the groans, but she never says the safe word. Finally, and almost to the point of relief he’s seated as far he can go. “Luce?”

“Could you, not move for just a little longer, it still h-hurts.”

Without responding, he returns to focusing on other pleasing and teasing gestures, hoping it will quicken her bodies acceptance of this unfamiliar intrusion. Not just her clit this time, he massages and palpitated her swollen folds, teases the doorway of her femininity reaching as deeply as his digits can from his angle, the other hand kneads at a breast, groping, pinching the pert nipple, rolling them between his fingers, and based on the more wispier breathing, it appears to be working. 

She pushes her hips back lightly of her own accord. “Remember, start slow please…” Like a cold engine being kick started once again, Natsu resumes his full attention on what he’s doing but just as he starts moving, there’s one more request, “leave your fingers inside me, it helps…”

“Okay.”

Deliberated thrusts, slide his dick in and out of the hole in an unhurried pace. The compression being levied against his shaft is so much stronger and tighter than anything he’s ever felt before, and the guilt impinging upon his heart that the love of his life was suffering to give him this amazing gift sucked, but damn he’d be lying if he’d said it didn’t feel fucking incredible! “Go faster Natsu, it’s starting to feel good…” 

Thank goodness she’s feeling better about this, he exhales as all that negative weight was given emancipation. Plunging a little harder between her cheeks, his rhythm increases steadily and the signs his blonde puts out during normal sex takes over. No longer does her face look strained and rigid, her sighing moans purr out like music dancing against his ear drums, she drops her waist and even tips her ass up to a higher incline improving the reach his length could obtain.

His head tilts back as his own groans add to the sounds still leeching from Lucy. But this feeling is different than the norm, and the friction from such an unyielding channel is escalating the speed at which his own climax will be attained. “Fuck Luce…” his octave is high, “I won’t last long like this…” Even the fingers frozen inside her primary entrance, curl the closer he gets to the impending explosion. 

“It’s okay…” she hums and reaches down, pulling his fingers out to rest them on her hip, “It’s okay if you…”

“Luce!” his voice cuts off when the wave crashes over and he unloads all his seed, body shuddering through the pulses, fingers gripping to whatever surface they had been clinging to. Lucy stays still as they ride out the effects of his orgasm until finally the last surge breaks and his body has nothing more to give. 

“Please pull out slowly Natsu, when it reaches the tip.”

“Y-Yeah… let me catch my breath babe… And thank you,” he kisses between her shoulder blades, “that was amazing…”

After finishing up in the shower, all clean and refreshed, the couple retires for the night, settling between the sheets with Natsu curling up with Lucy in his arms. It had taken some convincing for the blonde to assure him that he hadn’t hurt her in any way he needed to worry about, before could finally fall asleep. The body is an amazing vessel and once it had adjusted to what was happening, she was glad there was no major lingering effects or pain, in fact at the end Lucy had to admit it felt pretty enjoyable. While this wasn’t something she would do often, in the future, there was a good possibility of them trying out anal again; not that she was going mention it to Natsu just yet. 

He had done well to make sure it was a pleasurable experience despite the hesitations she knows they both felt, and that confession, granted it may not have been the best timing, under the circumstances it oddly helped her to relax in the knowledge that he truly cared for her. Lucy herself had wondered if she had reached the point of trusting him and tonight it proved itself to her. Not only had he done everything she had asked but more without any prompting from her and this couldn’t have been achieved if he didn’t know her as well as he apparently did. _‘Yeah,’_ she chuckles in her head, _‘there’s no way I’m letting this one get away.’_

So that just left her needing to plan out her fantasy. Should they pick a day and time together or maybe she could surprise him one night with a hey babe let’s go to the movies. Probably an odd day, maybe a week night when there would be less people out and about for even she wasn’t into public exhibition. Giggling through a yawn, reservations or not, this was still kind of exciting. She settles against Natsu and closes her eyes, _‘I think he has a Tuesday day off coming up…’_

_Present time:_

Natsu’s eyes scanned the room constantly as his mind raced and heart pulsed steadily in his chest, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. He was quite worried about being caught in such a lewd act and yet so alive in this moment that he couldn’t tell if his edge was more nerves or exhilaration. Lucy smiling next to him, her eyes practically brimming in an expectant euphoria was only fueling the emotional rollercoaster. As if sensing his unease, she squeezes the hand he has gripped to his knee and kisses his cheek, “Just focus on me Natsu, I’ll help you relax.”

“I don’t know… if I can do this Luce.”

“Shh,” she caresses his cheek, “just whatever happens, try not to make a sound okay, we’re in this together.”

The light of the theater dims and the screen flashes with the opening commercials…

“What are you gonna do?”

“Just watch the movie for now, I’ll help get you in the mood.” Natsu gulps but nods his head, letting her take the lead. Pulling his shirt up, out of the way and untying the drawstring of his sweatpants, Lucy reaches in and the immediate effects of her warm hands wrapping around his shaft in the cool temperature of the theater, massaging the flaccid appendage with tender strokes is like a switch being flipped in his head. Groans go off like warning bells in his mind, yes this is so wrong, but he can’t help but be putty in this woman’s hands. His body succumbs, the diligent soldier following orders, standing to attention in seconds; if only his mind could follow suit so quickly.

“Breath,” she whispers, moments before his lungs start burning from the lack of oxygen, he releases with a shaky exhale. “You’re doing fine baby.” Her soft cooing gently eases some of his tension, her thumb rubbing circles over the flesh and nerve bundles, “Put your arm around my shoulder…” caressing, squeezing, “that’s a good boy…” his head tipping back as his mind slips into a new state of consciousness. “We’re just a nice couple out on a date.” The movie itself is doing its part, keeping the other guests occupied, and soon some fighting scenes with lots of developments and other theatrics present an opportunity to move their own act along. She glides the condom on like a pro. 

In a spontaneous move, Lucy slips his cock out from under the waist band and slides her own body over his lap, careful to have lifted her skirt to accommodate the change. Natsu bites down on his lip to stifle a moan at the pleasing contact, it’s so close, yet still too far away. “You’re turn,” she purrs in a sensually enticing tone. Good God this woman’s gonna be the death of him, but he obeys, reaching under her skirt to tease the sensitive flesh of her junction. She settles against his chest, half pretending to simply be cuddling with her boyfriend, but in all fairness it ain’t easy to maintain her composure either when he’s become so in tuned to her pleasure buttons. 

With his focus now placed on her arousal, Natsu’s trepidations diminish and his productivity switches to the next level, with kisses to the neck she so generously placed near his lips. Lucy grips to the seat handles trying to transfer some of the building pressure into something other than his hair which she’d rather be tugging on right now. Her core is pulsing like a fissure wanting release, a socket waiting for its plug to be connected so it can get to work. She starts to fidget in his lap, twisting to relieve some of the smoldering fire but this only soothes her so much before the desires screaming in her head and loins require an encounter of the throbbing kind. 

As soon as an explosion rocks the theaters speakers, Lucy shifts a final time to maneuver his cock where it belongs and buries it deep between the walls of her sex. In anticipation, Natsu clamps his mouth on her neck, praying it stifles any guttural noises that could rise above the movie’s clamor. 

“Natsu,” crushed velvet to her tone, “my love, close your eyes and focus on me. Don’t think about getting caught, if it happens it happens, just enjoy this forbidden tryst.”

He sighs, “yeah.” _‘Easy for her…’_

When he peeks with one eye to see if anyone had noticed them, you could almost hear the relief in his exhales, but it was a second too soon as Lucy begins rocking and grinding her hips carefully, keeping her movements hidden; well as best she can, using the arm rests as a crutch and her legs, barely planted on the floor to guide her. His hands that had frozen in place, remember what they had been laboring on and resume much to Lucy’s satisfaction while his lips pepper her neck with sweet touches.

Delicious friction sharpens the heat coiling in her center, driving her to an all too familiar insatiable high and it could be so easy to succumb to all the senses fighting to overwhelm her. A clash between her brain and the moans that desperately wish to cry out in hedonistic gratification. Shit, she hadn’t planned on this position feeling so damn good, and it was taking some major effort to keep herself in check, to not break right then and there because she wanted him to spill before her. “Natsu,” her breathing labored and wispy, “f-focus your hands elsewhere.”

“Yes, Princess.” One of his hands stays put toying with her thighs, but the other reaches under her loose-fitting top and take hold of her breast. For the life of her, it wasn’t helping but fuck if she wanted him to stop as deft fingers kneaded the supple mound like a kitten’s paws begging for a meal, there’s a worrying quiver to her lips when they roll her sensitive nipple between them to smother the groans. Nope, all the changes simply goad her to thrust harder, faster, but it’s not in vain.

The hand on her thigh, grips on, tensing, digging into her flesh the closer he feels to coming undone, the fingers working her chest stumble, pausing, resuming like random pulses out of his control, and they were. He was close, so close to losing it, the rumbling of his stifled voice vibrates from his chest, but a few light moans still escape. Ah, fuck he doesn’t know if he’ll control it much longer and neither does she. 

Usually audible tones are the first indication of how close he’s getting, so with no other warning, a sound, maybe a strangled version of her name is all she can make out as his body tenses up, hips buck upwards and his head lurching backwards with lips tightly clenched; it’s all he can do to stifle the chaos as the throbbing forces out the life-giving seed, hips still rearing against her. Her toes curl in her sandals and she bite’s down on her bottom lip fighting through the desire to scream his name when her own orgasm strikes hard and fast, body pitching forward as the muscles of her abdomen contract and grabs onto the chairback in front of her like a lifeline. But it’s no use, with the continuing assault on her hypersensitive nether region, a low squeal chokes out and all she can do is pray no one heard anything. 

Lucy peeks out when their climaxes are coming down and her brain finally registers rational thought to see no heads turned in their direction. Thank goodness for the cinematic clatter from the movie, she slumps back in a deep exhale, they pulled it off. For his part, Natsu’s breathing is still evening out, evidenced by the drawn out rise and fall of his chest, but at least his fingers are no longer digging into her skin. 

“You okay baby?” she reaches behind to caress his face

“Mmm, yeah…”

After moving the arm rest out of the way, Lucy shifts off Natsu’s lap and removes a small towel and small paper bag from her satchel to clean themselves up, in the meantime he pulls the used condom off and disposes the evidence into said bag. Feeling a little more sanitary, she settles against his chest, while he slings and arm around her shoulder as they finish watching the last 30 or so minutes of the movie.

They wait until the other guests have exited before making their way out but just as they step out of the room the sound of their names being called stop them cold. Lucy immediately recognizes the voice and when they turn, Cana and another friend from the club, Mirajane are waiting against the wall, grins plastered to both faces.

“So…” Cana pushes off the wall walking towards them, “did you two have fun in there?”

Natsu’s hand tightens around Lucy’s and his palms begin to sweat but his girlfriend doesn’t lose her composure. “You could say that,” she replies with a smirk of her own.

“Please,” his throat seizes up and mouth runs dry, “don’t tell me…”

Mirajane nods, the smug smile giving it all away, “we were in there too.”

“And heard it all,” adds Cana, “wanna see the pic?”

“Excuse me?” a choking shriek almost escapes but Lucy manages to catch herself, “you took a…”

“Awe fuck…” Natsu runs his free hand over his face.

Cana chuckles, “gotcha! No, but I was tempted to.” The couples audible exhale spoke volumes. 

“Why were you two here anyways?” The blonde queries her friends.

“Are you kidding the villain is sexy as hell, so I dragged Cana with me since she was the only one off tonight.”

“I knew it, I knew we were gonna get caught…” Natsu is mumbling to himself. 

Lucy squeezes his hand, “it’s just Cana and Mira, they won’t say anything,” she turns to her friends, “right?”

Cana fakes a gasp, “of course we wouldn’t think of it.”

“Natsu, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Mira chimes in, “you were a client of our club and anonymity is important to us.”

“Well…”

Lucy glares at the brunette, “Well what Cana?”

“You just introduce me to that Loke guy and I’ll call us square.”

“ _Tch_ , Done deal, I’ll talk to him as soon as I see him at work. Just you better not tell anyone, especially Juvia cause she’ll blab to Gray and I’ll never hear the end of it!”

“I always keep my promises,” the brunette claps her hands together, “Great! Then I’m good, you good?” she looks at her friend Mira who nods, “We’ll see ya guys later!” The three girls hug and everyone goes their separate ways. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lucy takes her boyfriend’s arm and cozies up to him as they exit the building. 

“No,” _exhale_ , “I guess not, but it could’a been.”

“But it wasn’t. So, what do you wanna do when we get home?”

Natsu chuckles and kisses her forehead, “Shower and sleep, you’ve exhausted me.”

She giggles, “That’s fine with me,” patting his chest, “I’d prefer you rested for tomorrow anyways.”

Raising an eyebrow, “What’s tomorrow?”

“Oh… You’ll see…”


	3. Supreme Ascendancy

How ironic to come full circle in this way. In just three years of meeting at that sex club, he was in a committed relationship with his dominatrix. Natsu chuckles to himself. He’d gone there as a novice, lured by the anonymity of it all because kinks were uncomfortable to admit to. But Lucy had sure pulled him out of that shell and now they regularly looked into ways to spice up their sex life. She was officially his fiancé and their wedding was set in six-month’s time. Natsu was thrilled to say I do, _finally_. But before the big day will arrive another special one will take place first. Natsu had toyed with the options and wanted it to be an unexpected one.

_Flashback to two weeks earlier._

_“Cana, tell your father the vents need to be kept clean or the next grease fire might be his last.”_

_“I will, I will. Ugh that old man,” she puts her hands on her hips. “He’s more interested in womanizing than running this bar, so he’s damn lucky I still help him out.”_

_Natsu chuckles, “I’ll bet the free booze is an incentive.”_

_Cana smirks and laughs too, “you know me well already. Hey, by the way have you decided on what to do for Lucy’s birthday?”_

_The fireman scans around to make sure no one else was in the kitchen, then pulls Cana off to the side. Lowering his voice, “yeah, and I need your help to pull it off.” Natsu whispers his idea to the brunette who’s grin grows with each passing word. Frankly, he was surprised with himself for coming up with it, but maybe it was a testament to how trusting he and Lucy had become in their relationship._

_“Oh, I am totally down!” Cana giggles, “and I already have a friend in mind to tag along.” She taps her chin, “you’ve met Loke before, right?”_

_“Orange hair and glasses, complete flirt? He’s my co-worker, remember.”_

_“Haha, I forgot. Anyways, we’re each other’s side tap and I know he’s always down for some fun.”_

_“Should I call the club to book a room?”_

_“Nah, don’t worry, I’ll get everything set up...”_

To go out on a limb like this was definitely taking their relationship to another level. Natsu could admit he was nervous because this would be the first time, they’ll be introducing a second male into the mix, but he had confidence in himself to keep any jealous emotions at bay. It wouldn’t be a stranger and they’ll be in a place he’s familiar with. He wanted this to be a surprise and did his best to keep the major details as exactly that. So, all Lucy knew, was he pulled some strings at the sex club for some fun. His reason for going there was a bit of nostalgia before the wedding.

There were only two requests from Natsu, that she’d prepare ahead of time by wearing her butt plug and be ready for anything. That little tidbit had definitely peaked Lucy’s interests. Now that she was comfortable with doing anal play, they experimented with different toys including plugs. Her favorite time to use the vibrating options was during vanilla sex play because it gave it just a little extra stimulation without overwhelming the mood. But this was still completely out of the norm for Natsu to use the club for a tryst. She wondered if her friends there wanted to celebrate her birthday with her, kill two birds with one stone if you will. Party with the gang, then sneak away for some sexual playtime.

“Is the blindfold really necessary Natsu? It’s not like I don’t know where we’re going.”

“True, but you don’t know what I have in store for you.”

“Mmm, that’s making me horny just thinking about it. Will I be able to walk out tonight?” She purrs.

“If you can’t, I’ll just have to carry you. Bridal style. You know, get some practice in.”

She giggles at the comment, almost hearing the smirk plastered on his lips come through. Four years ago, if someone asked if she’d thought she’d ever get married the answer would have been no or maybe, so to be about to walk down the aisle in just a few months had her elated. Lucy only wished her mother was still alive to see it. All the lonely nights spent at home while growing up with an absentee father most likely drove her to desire attention. But not necessarily any attachments. Back then she saw men in the same light as her father, power hungry. Nope, she wanted to be in control and no man was worth giving it up for... till she met Natsu.

As a dominatrix she’d come across a lot of guys who were willing to give up control, but only for the duration of the game. He was the first to prove there were men out there in the world who didn’t need to be the dominant one in the relationship. It was true they switched roles throughout their time together, just in a balanced manner, and that made her feel safe enough to acquiesce to him when he wanted to take control.

Lucy sighs and adjusts in the passenger seat to accommodate the plug she was wearing. She was a little anxious or more like excited to get on with the plans. Isn’t it wonderful how giddy she still got just thinking about riding her fiancés cock? They really were a perfect match and she hoped it would always feel this way. That makes her chuckle, imagine it, being old and gray and still getting horny for the same person. It was such a rarity today to find those kinds of relationships, so it was one she’ll hold onto for as long as she can.

“We’re here.”

He helps her out of the car and carries the bag of supplies. Since he wasn’t sure exactly how things will play out, it was better to be over prepared than under prepared. When they walk in, Cana quietly greets them and uses hand signals to point to which room they’ll be using. For the first part of the night, it would only be Natsu and Lucy, so they wanted to keep her presence a surprise for now. Once inside the private room, he removes Lucy’s blindfold.

The room was set up as requested. In the middle, a four poster California king size bed, covered in a red satin sheet. Bindings we’re attached at all the corners, the headboard, as well as from the ceiling. This was the clubs special room for full penetration play but could be altered to fit several different kink preferences. Club staff were not allowed to participate in the acts, so it was more a room for couples that wanted guidance by a pro. Right up Cana’s field of expertise. But this was a special occasion and the bosses were allowing them to use the room for whatever they wanted, subject to providing their own supplies.

Lit candles spread around the edges of the room gave it a soft ambiance as well as a mellow jasmine scent. Along the canopy of the bed hung loose, sheer fabrics adding to the romantic nature of their evening. Cana had outdone herself, Natsu muses to himself... until he sees the video tripod set up. Was it on?!

“Aww, Natsu, that’s new,” Lucy giggles. “You want to record what happens tonight?”

Shit! If he tells her he hadn’t requested it, she might get suspicious. “Ye-yeah,” forcing an embarrassed chuckle, “do you mind?”

“Not really, it’s just for us after all.”

Whew! Natsu drops the duffle bag next to a table in the room where a small cake had been placed. He picks it up and presents it to Lucy with a smile. “Happy Birthday Princess!”

She smiles back, looking at the cake and takes a swipe of the frosting with her finger. She licks it off slowly, moaning in exaggeration of its flavor and all the while coyly gazing up through her lashes. He watches in earnest as her tongue swirls around to get all the buttercream off her skin, sending a shiver straight to his groin. “Mmm, vanilla, would you like a taste, Natsu?” Without waiting for a response, she places another dab of cream on her tongue and kisses him. Cake never tasted as wonderful as it did on the lips of your lover.

More heat blossoms between them as their mouths mold in a slow rhythm. Natsu tasting all of the sweet confection and then some. “More?” She offers.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he smirks back and picks her up, placing her on the table. Lucy hooks her legs over his hips as he releases her from her top. He then scoops a mouthful worth of cake and smears it on her breasts.

Lucy’s giggle cuts off in a halted breath as Natsu’s tongue takes a languid run over her flesh. Slowly slurping up the soft cake and sweet frosting. He runs his tongue around the nipple and sucks it in, working hard to clean up the area. She arches her back through moans, forcing him to take every mouthful and morsel she has to offer.

“That’s it... clean your plate like a good boy,” she purrs, hands weaving in and pulling his hair; sucking in air when his teeth graze her hardened nipples.

Natsu’s appetite increases, hands roughening, kneading and squeezing her breasts as he cleans off every inch of skin. His cock strains in his pants, teased by every mewl from this woman. And each time her hips try to rock and rub against him, it doesn’t help his control. Cana had given him a natural enhancer, but he still didn’t want to rush it. Worshiping Lucy was its own high. He smacks her thigh when she squeezes again, gaining him a whine.

“You can’t blame me,” she reaches out and rubs the bulge in his crotch. “It’s my birthday, so you should give me what I want.” Lucy knew she could easily take back control, but it was fun to tease sometimes as part of the experience. He’d surely planned out much of the night and she didn’t want to mess it up— too much.

Natsu groans, “It’s really hard to say no to you. Alright— but, I’m gonna take it slow. We have all night to play.”

“Mmmhmm...” She shimmies out of her mini skirt while he removes his clothes.

“You naughty princess,” he fingers her clit. “No underwear!”

“One less step, right,” she shrugs. “Now get back to work.”

He laughs, “yes ma’am,” and pushes his cock through the moist entrance.

Lucy melts into it, hooking her legs around his waist. He wasn’t moving his hips, but it was enough to keep her pussy happy for now. She loved feeling filled up by his cock, so nice and hot; skin to skin, rubbing at the entrance when he leans over her and goes back to dining on her body. His kisses had moved on from her breasts, but his hands stayed put, deftly pinching and rolling her nipples with his fingers in time with his tongue pulsing at the nape of her neck, licking and suckling at the skin. She bites back moans at the feeling of his teeth grating against her neck. Natsu’s canines were abnormally long and sharp when pressed into the skin, sometimes leaving pin pricks as if she’d been ravaged by a vampire. Wouldn’t that make for a great story, she muses. Hmm, mental note for later.

“I love you so much...” his whispers fan out in warm waves over her skin, lips pressing slow and sultry kisses in a trail or tongue and teeth nibbling her ears. “Are you enjoying your birthday so far?”

“It’s perfect my prince.“

“Any special requests?”

“Hmm, to move your ass?” She giggles and squeezes her legs to force his hips forward a little.” Kinks were fun, but so was relishing in Natsu’s tender side.

“Patience, I promise by the end you won’t be able to walk.”

His hands move to her ass, picking up and holding her to carry her to the bed. He doesn’t lay her down immediately, instead sitting on his haunches and keeping her in his lap. Lucy pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, training her fingers through his hair until they settle on the back of his head. She pulls him closer, placing soft, chaste kisses all over his face. “I love you Natsu,” she covets his lips and nibbles at the bottom before pushing her tongue through. All the frosting left his kisses sweetened.

On her own accord, Lucy’s hips start to rock against his cock, thighs leveraging a piston action to impale her core. But it gains the opposite reaction she’d hoped for. Natsu pushes her off, onto her back and scrambles off the bed. Shocked, Lucy rolls to her side, but before she’s able to say anything, he’d grabbed something out of the duffle bag and clicked a button.

The vibrations from the butt plus catches her off guard and she instantly flops back onto the bed. Natsu clicks it a second time as he walks back with the biggest smirk on his face, increasing the intensity. He settles between her thighs and clamps his mouth down on her clit. Lucy squeals as he sucks roughly on the button, almost nibbling it like a piece of gummy candy. He uses his left hand to support and control her body while shoving his right fingers into her pussy.

More screams leach out as his fingers, first one, then two pound away up to the palm of his hand. With her thighs squeezed around his head, all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and her cries mixed in a muffled undercurrent. He lapped up the sticky sap spilling from her folds like melted ice cream on a hot summer day and humming like a contented child with such a delicious treat.

Between the toy's vibrations and Natsu’s flawless techniques, the twisted ache in her core burned hot. She was losing control too quickly, so she made a desperate bid to squirm out of his grasp. But that ache turned into a flashpoint in seconds. Lucy screams and claws at his arms as she rides wave after wave of her orgasm, tears from all the stimulation spilling from the corners of her eyes. All the muscles in her body lock up in a spasm; it was too much! One of the best orgasms he’s ever pulled from her.

Pride swells inside Natsu. Topping his best performances always felt amazing and only fueled his lust for Lucy. So, before she’s done, he quickly mounts her, slamming his cock back through her opening. She shrieks again, his name just a garbled bunch of alphabets or maybe swear words. Her core is overly sensitized, every thrust made by Natsu feels doubly brutal and her writhing body makes it well known... but she never says the safe word.

So, he leans down, trapping Lucy’s wrists above her head and using the weight of his larger frame to pin her body. Over and over his hips and thighs do damage to her pussy, pounding relentlessly until she’s a complete mess below him. “I always keep my promises, don’t I?” He purrs against her ear.

“I— d-dont know... hngh! How you’ll top this o-on our honeymoon.”

“How about sex during sky diving?”

“W-What?!”

“Kidding,” he suckles her throat, “maybe I’ll have you bring the riding crop, for old time’s sake. Tsss...” Natsu’s eyes roll back as he feels his own orgasm coming on. But he could also feel Lucy’s walls starting to clamp around his shaft again. “Almost there baby...” he moans, “cum with me princess.”

He lets go of her wrists and his hands move to her pelvic bones, pushing down as he rocks upward. All that kept Natsu from crushing her with his weight was balancing on his elbows. He grinds harshly into Lucy, his cock seated deeply inside to build up the friction on her entrance. As the heat curled and increased, so did her jagged breathing. It was her unraveling point.

When the surge hits, Natsu covets her lips and swallows their moans as each spasm rocks their conjoined bodies. He fights to keep pumping his hips through each pulse, until the last one milks him for everything he could offer. “Wow...” his body slackens and rolls off, so he doesn’t smash her.

She rolls onto her side to face him while they both work to catch their breath. “That was a good fuck, yet look at you,” eyeing his cock, “you’re still at full attention.”

He looks down, “oh,” chuckling, “Cana gave me something to take tonight.”

“So, that means tonight isn’t over yet?”

“Nope. I hadn’t planned on going so hard in the first round, but my princess is so damn delectable it’s hard to stop.”

Lucy giggles and shimmies closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. “No complaints from me.”

Natsu pulls her against his chest and wraps his arms around her. “Well... I hope you’ll be okay with the second act, cause it’s something we’ve never tried before.”

“Oh?”

Suddenly the door opens. Lucy turns her head to look and in walks Cana and Loke. Had they been watching or listening? How did they know when to come in?! _‘Ugh, the two-way mirror.’_ She’ll deal with that later. “A foursome?” She questions her man. “That is unexpected coming from you. How did you know I’d wanted to try it?”

“I didn’t. But why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, because I didn’t know how you’d feel about another guy participating.”

“I’m nervous, but I’ll be okay. I know I’m the one you’re coming home with.”

“Mmm,” Lucy kisses him softly, “yes you are.”

Natsu sits up along with Lucy and looks to Cana. “Okay madam expert, now what?”

“Since Lucy is the birthday girl, she’ll be the center receiver and the three of us will focus on giving her all the pleasure we can.”

“Yeah, that’s not helping me,” Natsu chuckles. “Like I meant directions. Remember, first time,” he points to himself.

“Alright, fine, but I can’t be directing all the time,” Cana rolls her eyes. “I’ll start you out but as things progress just follow your instincts or go with the flow.” She looks to Lucy now, “just foreplay or up to DP? It’s your choice.”

Lucy’s mouth dries up at the question, but she was curious... “DP, but I wanna ride Natsu and the safe word is key for this.”

“Loke you good with that? Everyone got the safe word?”

“You know I’m good for anything,” he smirks.

“Great. So, you two,” pointing at Lucy and Natsu, “go back to making out and we’ll just slide on in.”

Cana turns on soft music to put everyone in the mood and break some of the nervousness permeating the air. For those that aren’t used to an audience, having others around can make it difficult to get into the right mood. The movie theater venture was two years ago, and the couple had never attempted anything as brazen since. So, Lucy takes back the reins and coaxes Natsu onto his side purring whispered kisses over his face. She cradles his cheek to keep it from roving. _Eyes on me_ , hers demands of him.

Their bodies mold against each other, chasing the fiery warmth they make together. Granted Natsu’s was always higher than normal, but tonight they were both embers stoking one another’s hearth. His hands grip roughly to her waist when she bites along his jawline, following it to his neck, his ear, tracing her tongue around the shell. Natsu moans and flinches as shivers travel down his spine. Lucy just loved toying with his sensitive ears. But it was working. He was lost in her touch and had forgotten about their partners even as he senses the shifting of the bed from their presence.

Just a quick scan and Natsu sees the other couple sitting beside them making out. _‘Okay, this isn’t so bad...’_ Loke and Cana were so immediately engrossed in each other, they really were a match made in porn heaven! He almost snorts out a laugh, but instead dives into kissing his girl to distract himself.

Who knows how much time passes before the feeling of an extra pair of hands finds their way onto Natsu’s thigh. “Shhh,” Cana’s voice cuts in, “remember to go with the flow.”

He opens his eyes to see Loke sidled up behind Lucy and Cana moving in to take his position. Natsu couldn’t lie, seeing another man touch his girl sent a surge of adrenaline spiking through his frame. His heart speeds up, but quickly changes from irritation to arousal at the new sight. He moves over to give the brunette space, watching with earnest as he tries to figure out what his role is supposed to be. They’d coaxed his girl onto her back with Cana kissing Lucy and Loke focused on her breasts, double-teaming to give her pleasure.

Without missing a step, Cana takes Natsu’s hand and places it over Lucy’s pussy, giving him a big hint as to what to do next. Right, focus on Lucy... He moves in, nudging the writhing woman’s legs apart to dive back in. Her swollen folds were still engorged and stimulated from all the activity, sensitivity at an all-time high. He moves her legs over his shoulders to hold down her thighs and give him leverage. With a slow, long glide of his flattened tongue from sex to clit, her arching back brings a grin to his face. How many times can they make her cum tonight?

Lucy’s cacophony of moans and mewls fill the room, drowning out the music. She’d given up paying attention to who was doing what, relinquishing any control she’d started out with. It made her feel vulnerable, but in a good way. Cana’s sweet kisses were so sensual. Women’s lips were often so much softer than men’s that she’d almost forgotten about it. Loke on the other hand was tactfully rough as he toyed with her breasts. His calloused hands reminded her of Natsu’s, likely a product of their jobs, but it felt amazing in contrast to her smooth skin. And Natsu, damn his fucking tongue! Lucy could be blindfolded and it’s as if her body just knows, _Dragon’s home to play_.

Loke chuckles at her reaction. “You barely touched her and got that?! Guess Natsu’s the new sex God of the station.”

Natsu stops what he’s doing and glares at the man, “do not tell anyone at work shit like that!”

“I won’t,” Loke chuckles again with a wink. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Natsu’s face heats up. “Perve,” he mumbles and focuses back on Lucy.

Warmth swirled around her from all the body heat, only topped by the torrid inner fires burning in parts of her body. Her pert nipples grew sensitive with each graze of Loke’s teeth, or pinches by Cana. The pair seemed hell bent on torturing her, never letting up as they covered inch by inch from Lucy’s face to torso with languid oral ministrations.

“Still using the same melon lip balm, I taste,” Lucy mewls from Cana’s touch.

“I remembered you liked that one,” the brunette winks before placing a deeper French kiss. 

In order to get more access, Natsu sat back on his haunches and hoisted Lucy’s hips up, placing her legs over his shoulders until only her head and shoulders were touching the mattress. He kept a secure grip on her thighs to keep her from falling as he continued to eat away at her pussy. Cana was now on her stomach to Lucy’s right, jerking Natsu off with her left hand. Loke was fucking Cana in a lazy doggie style while leaning over the woman and kissing Lucy. Anyone walking into the room would have done a double take to absorb the full trapeze act. Hands were going everywhere, and limbs entwined as the three worked on pleasuring Lucy, and one another.

Things grew tenuous and explosive between all the activity. Lucy’s the first to orgasm, so Natsu puts her down to ride out her high as his own distraction takes center stage. Within minutes he succumbs to Cana’s handiwork and flops onto his back exhausted beside his girl. But the brunette hadn’t let go of his dick. Her hand frozen, squeezing the shaft as she cums too. Loke was the last to hit his orgasm by seconds.

Cana pats Natsu’s leg weakly, teasing, “don’t fall asleep yet, big boy, you got at least one more round to go.” She rolls off the bed and grabs a couple bottles of water, tossing one to the other couple.

Tch. Easy for her to say, he might just pass out after this was over. The owners probably wouldn’t care.

“My legs feel like Jello,” Lucy mumbles to her fiancé.

“I told you, you won’t walk out of here,” he smirks back.”

She grabs his still erect cock and kneads it in retaliation. “We should get more of that enhancer so I can tie you up and torture you all— night— long—.”

“Oh geez,” Natsu laughs.

“Okay lovebirds, time for the grand finale.” Cana directs. “Natsu get on your back, Lucy on top as requested, Loke your up.”

“What about you?” The blonde asks her friend as she climbs onto her man.

“I’m riding Natsu’s face,” the woman grins back. “Assuming his tongue still works?”

It was Lucy’s turn that evening to feel a tinge of jealousy. Natsu was her man and even though she was about to be fucked by someone else, that sense of propriety still reared its head. She stamps the emotions down knowing it meant nothing. As she’d told him earlier that evening, he was the one she was going home with. Lucy grins back, “don’t blame me if Loke can’t satisfy you afterwards.”

Loke deadpans, pretending to be offended. “Hey!” He pouts causing the two women to giggle.

“Come on,” Lucy slowly rocks her hips, riding Natsu like a stallion as she waits for their friends. She pulls out the plug and tosses it to the side. “Before my legs finally give out.”

After applying extra lube to his sleeved dick, Loke gets behind Lucy and adds more to the hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” she sucks in and holds a breath as his cock makes the initial push through. Even with the plug, it still stung just a tiny bit. Loke moves slowly like a seasoned pro, giving her body time to adjust to his girth. He was smaller than Natsu, but not by much.

She and Natsu had messed around with double penetration before but the real deal was quite a bit different from a dildo. Her fiancé kept his hands on her ass to hold it still until Loke could fully seat himself inside. “Wow...” she moans, “t-that feels really good.”

Loke places his hands on Lucy’s hip bone to keep her steady, freeing Natsu’s hands. It’ll be his job to guide their movements so the other man can focus on Cana. “You feel pretty fucking amazing too my dear,” he groans. “Natsu’s a lucky guy.” He then watches his girl climb onto his co-worker and sit on his face, facing towards them.

Starting off slowly like an engine warming up, Loke focuses on his hip movements to ensure neither he nor Natsu’s dick ends up pulled out. Lucy helps when she can, reaching back and holding onto the man’s ass or bracing herself up against Natsu’s torso. It wasn’t easy to think clearly with so much stimulation.

“Damn girl,” Cana moans out, “Loke’s right, you hit pay dirt with Natsu. Fuck! Is his tongue detachable or something?!” She could feel it slipping in and out of her hole, just the tip, but combined with his fingers circling and toying with her clit, it was driving her core crazy! His mouth was like a sucker fish attached to a host, taking in all the nourishment it could get! She squeaks when his canines press into such a delicate area, or he pulls her folds between his teeth in a more aggressive fashion. All Cana could do was pray her legs held out to the end, but each pass of his tongue sent electrical shivers through her body threatening to undo her.

Moans and mewls from the women were feasted upon, pushing the men to enact their best work. Each thrust by Loke servicing both men’s needs, and in turn satisfying Lucy who’d given him full control to guide the way. And guide, he did as he watched the two dicks disappear into the woman. Lucy didn’t have to do anything more than take what they were giving her.

Natsu had wondered just how this would end up feeling, but he couldn’t even tell there was a second dick inside his girl. The pace of Loke’s thrusts was perfect with the friction against his shaft heating up deliciously. Cana on the other hand was coming unhinged from his oral ministrations. Guess Lucy was right, he really was just too damn good at this. The woman was riding his face but in jerky strides as she chased her impending orgasm. And if the clenching of her thighs were any indication, she was fighting a losing battle against holding out.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Cana cries out as the wave of orgasmic high takes control. Natsu’s grip on her thighs increase to keep her from jumping off, and he keeps up the pace of dining out on her pussy, sending the woman’s body into full blown spasms. She fights frantically to be released as the orgasms turn painfully overwhelming. Just the barest touch or even the feel of his breath on her skin was like electric shocks to her system. Her high-pitched squeals pierce the room. “Hngh! Enough, enough! Fuck boy!”

When he finally releases her, Cana topples off to the side panting wildly, legs still twitching, and curls in to protect her pussy from any more stimulation. “Y-You sir, are deadly!”

He chuckles as he wipes away what he can of the residual slick coating his lips and face. “You’re welcome.”

Now free of distraction, Natsu feels a sense of urgency from his fiancée in the form of pressure on his cock. He tips her chin up, sweeping his thumb against her cheek and running his fingers over her lips. Lucy presses a kiss to his fingers, then sucks it into her mouth and rolls her tongue around it. “Mmm... How you doin’ princess?” He muses with a grin.

“S-so close... hngh! Legs w-weak...” she whimpers.

“Fuck, I’m almost there too,” Loke groans through gritted teeth. “Her ass is so tight!”

“Stop moving,” Natsu instructs the other male, who complies and holds his position seated fully inside Lucy. As soon as the man does as asked, Natsu holds onto Loke’s thighs and starts to buck his hips, taking all three of them for a ride. In this position, it was difficult to be exact in his movements, so he focuses on what he can feel, and that’s his cock being ridden by Lucy’s pussy.

The woman screams as he impales her onto his dick but can do nothing except dig her fingers into his sides. She didn’t care if it left a mark or drew blood from her nails. The two dicks were so close to each other, it felt like they were ripping her apart! In a good way. Lucy cries out as a cascade of color flashes behind her eyelids in waves mirroring the orgasm. Both their names dribbled out in expletive fashion. Loke too, loses his wad and cums from the jerking motions.

Natsu knew it wouldn’t take much for any of them to climax. His head tilts backward and his back arches slightly into the final plunge. “Happy birthday baby,” he breathes out, then goes limp from exhaustion.

Loke pulls out and sits back, pulling the used condom off. He rolls off the bed and throws it away, before returning and flopping next to Cana. In the meantime, Lucy drops onto Natsu’s chest. Her breathing was still heavy, but her legs were simply too weak and sore to move. Natsu kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her body. Yup, they all needed to recuperate after such a romp.

“Did you like your surprise gift?” Natsu questions his girl. “We can watch it again later,” he chuckles and points to the camera.

Lucy lifts her head briefly. “Yes,” she chuckles. She then thanks them all for putting this together just for her, then goes back to resting on his chest. Okay, so maybe being vulnerable isn’t always a bad thing. They’d ascended to the next level of love and trust we’re her controls now. But you know what? That was perfectly fine with her.


End file.
